Sinful Butterfly
by HorusArcher
Summary: A story highlighting the relationship of Venom Snake and Quiet, intending to fill in the blanks of MGSV: Phantom Pain.


_Hello._

 _Welcome._

 _I'm back._

 _This is my version of the game, a story filling in the blanks that MGSV left in. It may be a bit modified, but the major events stay the same._

 _Enjoy._

She stepped through the halls of the hospital in Cyprus at a brisk pace, the smell of disinfectant stinging her nostrils. Already knowing there will be no guards nor spare doctors and nurses along her route during this time of day, she did not go with any disguise or heavy weaponry, believing in her trusty skills, knife, and garrotte. She took a left, walking up to the private wards, where her contact had tipped her off about the whereabouts of Big Boss. Going up the stairs, she couldn't hide the excitement that had been bubbling inside of her ever since Skull Face called for her and gave her the mission of eliminating the legendary, one and only Big Boss. Even though she have been a loyal XOF operator since her teens, rising through the ranks and now one of Skull Face's most trusted, she held no small amount of respect for the living legend. In fact, those who live on the battlefield had heard of his battle prowess, flawless skills both at long range and close quarters, resourcefulness, ingenious tactics, and how he seemed to melt out of and into the night seemingly everywhere.

There was even rumours of Big Boss being able to teleport. She laughed at the ridiculous statement. But the man was seemingly indestructible at times. Such as the time when a helicopter blew up with the Boss still in it, and he lived to tell the tale, just waking up two weeks ago, instead of lying six feet under. The man was truly deserving of the name Big Boss.

Taking another left, she saw a nurse left a room, still looking down at her clipboard. Pulling the garrotte between her hands, she darted forward, the cord wrapping around the nurse's neck in a loop while her gloved left hand reached up and covering her mouth, muffling her strangled scream. One tightening of the cord later and she's dead. Simple as that. The single thing drilled into her own being by XOF was the ability to kill. Retrieving her weapon, she unceremoniously dumped the body in the nearby closet.

Then she stepped into the room.

There was two occupied beds among other nearly arranged cots, a balding man, which she understands is the doctor, stood in front of a person lying in bed and holding up a mirror, quietly conversing with him. In the next bed, a man with bandages around his head was sleeping, snoring loudly. She considered a stealth approach, but then she saw the doctor standing between the bed and herself, blocking her from view. She spared a small grin. _Perfect._ Slowly stepping out into the open, she heard the doctor said, 'Tomorrow, it becomes your phantom.' _Goodbye, Doc. You won't see tomorrow as it is._

She tightened the garrotte that she slipped around the doctor's neck a mere second ago, and was quite shocked when the doctor's neck did not snap, as she had intended. The doctor obviously had some military training, as he managed to gain himself some seconds more to live by backing up into a nearby table, scattering tools everywhere, despite of the constant stream of blood flowing down his front. The doctor gasped and grunted, and out of a corner of her eye she saw the doctor pull out a tiny pistol, likely hidden under his coat for situations like this. _Oh no you don't, you bitch._ She planted her foot against the table, and pushed off, causing the doctor to stumble forward, and the person on the bed to fall off as they crashed into the bed. Noticing the pistol is now on the ground, she kicked it away, twisting as she did so, so now she and the doctor is back to back, and she gave a hard pull, the crack she heard told her that the doctor is now dead. Retrieving her garrotte, she slowly walked to the other side of the bed, pulling out her knife as she did so.

And came face to face with the legend.

Big Boss, or 'Snake', is in a sorry state. Half naked in green hospital pants, he had numerous scars crisscrossing his face and his upper body, whilst missing an arm, with a rudimentary prosthetic as replacement. And on the subject of his face, he had bandages around his forehead…. _Is that something fucking PROTRUDING out of his SKULL?_ She shook off the amazement in her mind, and recognised while she was expecting a fight, she wasn't getting any. Instead, he seemed to be struggling to get up. _Pathetic._ Eyebrows scrunched together in disgust, she stepped forward only for her foot to brush against something. She looked down to the pistol that she had kicked away for the doctor. As her green eyes met his, she found that one of his irises was blue, staring back at her in defiance, and the other one a pale white, useless. _Not as sorry as I thought then._ She picked up the pistol, and her radio cracked.

' _Is the Boss dead?'_

'Not yet. The patient in the bed saw my face.'

' _Kill both of them.'_

'Of course. Consider it done.'

She turned back to the Boss, and cocked the slide. She stared at him for one more moment, mentally saying goodbye with the legend. A moment too long though, as suddenly the green sheets separating the beds erupted.

The patient that was sleeping in the next bed threw himself at her, trying to choke her, but she threw him off, landing with a grunt next to the Boss. He then threw pans and pots at her, trying to hurt her in any kind, but was only a mere annoyance to her. It was then she saw a bottle flying towards her, and she blocked it with her forearm, causing the bottle to shatter against her. She sniffed at the new scent as the bottle shattered. _Ethanol._ Shrugging it off, she threw her knife, stabbing the bandaged patient in the right shoulder. She then walked briskly forward, internally angry at herself being so _infatuated_ with the legend of Big Boss that she had let the mission degrade into a fiasco. She wrapped her hands around the neck of the Boss, then started to squeeze the life out of him. As she saw his eye darken, she relished in the feeling of the legend being killed by her. The thing that tipped her off something was horribly wrong was the sound of a lighter lighting a flame.

 _Oh_ _ **FUCK.**_

She lit up like a Christmas tree, orange flames engulfing her in a second. Then milliseconds later, the pain struck. She dropped to the floor, unable to stop the screams from coming out of her mouth. She stumbled to the window, and managed to steady herself. _The mission._ She gritted her teeth, and tried to ignore the searing pain around her. She dropped to the floor again, however, and crawled towards the pair. Through the orange flames, she managed to see the bandaged asshole pull the knife from his shoulder, and flung it at her. She managed to bat the knife away, and stood up. Then something shattered against her chest, and the pain multiplied. No longer able to generate up any coherent thoughts, she screamed, as the flames scorched her lungs. She stumbled blindly, and crashed against something, then a sense of falling, crashing against multiple things again, then finally thudded to a stop. All it took for a life to go up in flames was a few seconds.

As she slips into unconsciousness, the only thing she remembered was the dry crackling of the flames, and the blue eyed legend that she failed to kill. Then all was quiet.


End file.
